


A New Family

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Marriage, Mistakes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan spends one night in the arms of the man she has loved since Hogwarts.  It's a shame she doesn't remember it.  She never would have imagined that a baby would come from that one time.  If only she could get him to love her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

One night. That was all it took; one night of drunken revelry. The sad thing was that Susan did not even remember most of the evening, but now she will never forget it. Her hand skimmed over the protruding bump at her midsection. She sighed and walked over to her vanity. She gazed at herself in the mirror, but even she did not recognize the beauty staring back at her.

Susan had gone out with Hannah and Justin the evening Justin graduated from law school. He was well on his way to making his Muggle parents quite happy. Susan remembered all of the toasting and even a few of the shots, but after the third one her memory became a bit fuzzy.

She remembered Theodore Nott being in the pub with them. In fact there were quite a few of their former classmates celebrating for some reason or another. Theo stood out to Susan though. She had always watched him from a distance. She knew she could never cross the barrier between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so all he ever became was a crush. 

Susan vaguely remembered Hannah pushing her towards Theo. However, Hannah forgot how clumsy Susan could be and she tripped in her drunken state. Theo held his arms out to her and she fell into them. She remembered gazing into his eyes and knowing she was going to be lost. She remembered they said a few things, but another drink had been given to her. 

The next morning was painful. Not only did she have a splitting headache, but she woke up with her legs tangled in Theo’s. She had no idea where they were, only that she had no clothes on and was with a stranger. Her shocked realization woke the man up. He smiled at her softly while blinking sleepily at her. “Good morning.”

Susan feeling panicked did not know what to say or how to escape. “Good morning, Theodore.”

His lazy smile reached to his eyes. “I thought we agreed to call me Theo.”

“Right, I’m so sorry. I forgot. My head is pounding so much that I don’t quite remember my own name.” She blushed slightly and lay her head down for a minute. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and reveled in the sensation. The boy she had crushed on for years was laying next to her.

“I can get you a potion. I have a few in the bathroom.” He kissed top of her head and slid out of the bed. He steps were silent on the plush carpet as he walked into the other room. Susan’s eyes were huge as she watched the naked arse disappear into the other room. 

“Oh my,” she whispered. “I’m going to kill Hannah!” Susan rose up out of the bed, pulling the sheet with her. She located her clothes and began to put them on. She jumped when Theo came back into the room.

His look said it all. Gone was the smiling man that had gone to get her a potion, in his place was the Slytherin she had watched for years – cold on the outside. “I guess you have to run away now.” It sounded like a question, but she could tell it was really a statement. He passed over the potion to her. 

She smiled her thanks and swallowed the potion quickly. “I’m sorry. I have to be at my parents for a luncheon today. I hate to rush out on you.” She made the excuse up quickly. She did not know how to say that she did not just sleep around with random people and was fully unprepared for the morning after scene.

“Right. Well, if you ever need me, I hope you remember where I live.” The temperature in the room seemed to drop with every word he spoke.

“Yes, I will remember. I have had a lovely evening. Thank you so much.” Susan bit her bottom lip. She knew that she could not remember most of the evening. She got up quickly and walked over to Theo in a bit of bravery. She raised up and kissed him softly.

Theo snorted at the action. “Yes, a lovely evening it was.” He turned and opened up the door leading out of the bedroom. “I can show you the way out now.”

Susan walked through the door and apparated home as soon as he shut the door behind her. She decided she could chalk this up to a one-night-stand, something she did not do, and not worry about seeing him again.

That would have worked if a few weeks later her severe bout of the flu had not turned into morning sickness. Susan being the resolute person that she was put off testing herself as long as possible. She did not believe that she could have gotten pregnant. She was always careful and even if she had been drunk, she was sure that she would have still insisted upon all of the standard safety spells.

After her visit to the medi-wizard confirmed that she was no suffering from some lingering form of the flu, but was actually carrying a child, she knew she needed to confront Theo. She did not know what she was going to say to him. She just knew that he had the right to know that he was about to be a father.

That meeting had gone well. He was quiet while Susan told him that she was pregnant. She was prepared for him to declare the baby was not his. What she was not prepared for was his insistence that they get married. 

“Susan, I know we do not know each other very well, but this is my child. I want to be a part of his life.”

“I’m not going to keep you from the baby. If I were going to do that, I would not be here right now.” Susan shifted uncomfortably in the chair as she watched him pace.

He turned and looked at her. He came over and kneeled before her. “Susan, I do not want my child to grow up thinking that his parents did not care enough about him to prepare a proper home for him. I cannot have my child growing up without his father with him every night. My family life may not have been the best, but it is still proper for a man and woman to be married when they have children.”

Susan shook her head. She could not believe the archaic beliefs that Theo had. “I am not going to marry you just for the sake of the baby.”

Theo stood up and ran his hand down her hair. “Susan, your name is going to be run through the gutter. No man is going to want to be with you, especially when it is known that the father of your child is me. They will always think that something is not quite right about the situation, especially if I do not marry you. I do not want our child to have to suffer from our mistakes – and he would suffer.”

Susan eventually gave in. They had a quick ceremony with only a few friends and immediate family. Hannah had tried to talk her out of the marriage, but Susan had already made her mind up. She was doing this for her baby. She could live in a loveless marriage as long as it did not hurt the babe.

Her hand slid over her stomach again. The baby was beginning to stir. She could feel the movements within. Susan had almost two months to go before the baby was born and she was ready for him or her. Theo was insistent that it was a boy, but Susan was not so sure. 

She stood up and slid her clothes off of her body and walked to the dresser. She pulled out one of her sheerest gowns. She didn’t fear Theo seeing her. They did finally have sex that she remembered. It was very quick and precise. That was on the day of their wedding. Since then, he had not so much as touched a hair on her head. He would stay away from her.

It was a wonderful marriage of two complete strangers coexisting in the same house. Sometimes he would sleep in their bedroom, but most of the time she would wake up and find him in the library, asleep in a chair. 

She pulled the gown over her head and let it fall gracefully around her thighs. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, even with the round belly. You could just barely see through the nightgown, but again, she didn’t mind. It wasn’t as if Theo was going to be looking at her. She had always preferred to sleep in nighties like this one. She always felt sexier than she felt she was. 

Her steps took her back to her vanity where she had lotion waiting for her. She sat down and raised the gown so that she could apply the silky lotion to her skin. She was lost in the sensations when the door opened. She no longer jumped when the door opened, she would look at Theo and wait to see what he was going to do.

Tonight his eyes were wide. He had not ever walked in on her when she was applying the lotion before. His stance was one of restraint. She decided that if at that moment the baby had not moved, he would have run out the door. Susan smiled and put her hand over where the kick came from. “Good evening, Theo.”

“Uh, Susan. How are you doing tonight?” He asked as if it were any other ordinary night, which to her it was. 

“Pretty good. She seems to be in a spirit to remind me that she is here tonight,” Susan said as she rubbed the spot on her stomach.

Theo walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She felt her face flush knowing that he was just inches away from her mostly naked body. He placed his hand over hers and waited. 

“It typically only takes a few minutes before he reminds us that he is here.” Susan said as she moved his hand to another spot that was bound to be slightly more active.

She could see the awe written on his face when he felt the baby kick his hand. “It’s so hard to believe there is a little being inside of you,” he whispered. His eyes were glued to her stomach. He felt another kick from within. Theo turned his head up to gaze at her face. “Thank you so much for being the mother of my child.”

Susan laughed. “You are quite welcome, Theo.” What else was she supposed to say right there? “Thank you for blessing me with her.”

Theo stood and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. His head bent as his lips captured hers. He held her tightly as he deepened the kiss.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt a passion building within her that she had kept at bay since she walked away from him that first day. 

Theo pulled back suddenly and took a step backwards. He watched the face in front of him go from acceptance to frustration. “I’m so sorry. I have tried to stay away. I’ll just go to the other room for another drink.” He started to back up and turn.

Susan stared at him with her jaw falling open. “You are just going to leave me after that kiss?” She wrapped her arms around her body. “Why did you even come in here, Theo? Why did you even marry me when you can’t even stand to be in the same room with me?”

He stopped where he was and turned to face her again. “Why makes you think I can’t stand to be around you?”

Her frustration led to her eyes filling with tears. “Each time I think we are making progress you shut me out. What is going on? What did I ever do to you to merit this treatment?”

“I shut you out? You have got to be kidding me, Susan. Our first time together, you practically tried to run out the door without your clothes on. You are the one that does not want to be here.”

She put a hand over her eyes to block the tears from falling and revealing the pain that she kept hidden every day. “I’m sorry about that morning. I wish to God that I remembered that night more than that morning. Imagine waking up next to someone where your last coherent memory of them was catching you from falling. I’m sorry I am not one to just sleep around so yes I was nervous and did not know what to do. It was you that turned around and gave me the cold shoulder.”

He took a step towards her, almost touching her again. “I would not have had my attitude if you had not been trying to get dressed at the speed of light so that you could run away before you even got the potion.”

“I wasn’t running away.” She looked down away from him. “I was just scared. I did not know how to react to you.”

He reached out and lifted her chin with his fingers. “Do you know how happy I was that morning? I had just been lying in the bed wondering what I had done so right to have the most beautiful girl I had ever seen not only in my bed, but snuggled into my arms. I did not want the spell to end, to wake up and be alone again.” The honey in his eyes darkened as the memory progressed. “Then to realize that your first thought was to run, I had to protect my heart.”

A tear slipped from her eye as she stared into the face of her husband. “I did not think I would see you again, so I was surprised the day you showed up to tell me about our baby. I know I didn’t show it, but you made me the happiest man on the earth. If I couldn’t have you, I could at least have a part of you. I have stayed away so that you could have your space. I hoped you would come to me willingly one day, but I think I have just about given up on that.”

Susan blinked as another tear fell. “You are such an idiot,” she said softly. “I had a crush on you from the time we were at Hogwarts. All this time you pushed me away because you thought I didn’t want you?” She felt the emotion building within her. She tried to control the sob that was just waiting to break free as more tears fell. “All this time I have wondered what was so wrong with me that you could not even stand to be in the same room with me.”

“Oh, Susan, never.” He pulled her tight into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Susan. I don’t want to because you have the power to hurt me, but I can’t deny it.”

She sniffed as she lay her head on his chest. “So where does that leave us?”

“With a whole lot of time to make it up in. I won’t stay away anymore. I do not think I could handle another night with you in one of your see-through gowns again. I want our marriage to work, Susan. I want us to be a family.”

She looked up into his open face. “I have really been torturing you?”

He laughed softly and kissed her lips. “Yes, every night since we got married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mona, just because. Totally unbeta'd at the moment (so if you see anything glaringly obvious, please tell me)


End file.
